


Just Another New Year's Eve

by Gryphon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Cookie Challenge, First Times, Holiday: Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon/pseuds/Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I posted with my Cookie Challenge. The recipe is at the end of the story. By the way, they are damn fine cookies, incredibly decadent. I created them myself, you know, for MY James.

## Just Another New Year's Eve

by Griffin

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly, even if they don't deserve them. The cookies are mine, but I'll share. 

Further warning: This was a quickie, and HAS NOT BEEN BETA'ED. Beware of wild punctuation and rogue commas. (I did spell check it, though)

* * *

I could feel the knot of tension begin to relax as I turned onto Prospect Avenue. I spent the last two hours meeting with Internal Affairs because some idiot with more money than sense offered me a bribe. I had to report it to Simon, who had to report it to IA. 

IA, of course, wanted interviews, and statements in triplicate. My statement, Simon's statement, even the idiot perp's statement. Then, to add insult to injury, IA sent Lt. Ashford down to do the interviews. Ashford is an arrogant, irritating, sanctimonious prick, and those are his good qualities. At least Blair was spared that. The only smart thing the perp had done was make his offer when my partner was out of earshot. 

Thinking about Blair made me feel better. Tonight I get to take Blair to Taggart's New Years party. "Not a date", I told myself, but I felt that funny little shiver of excitement in my gut anyway. Apparently I wasn't listening. I know Blair loves me, but he's not in love with me. He gives so much of himself to me, and if it isn't everything I want, well, I learned a long time ago that you don't get everything you want. What he gives me is a hell of a lot more than I deserve. 

I parked in my usual spot, and headed into the building. I relaxed even more as I surveyed the scents and sounds of home. I could smell a half a dozen different dinners, and snatches of conversations swirled around me. 

As I headed up the stairs, a new scent teased my nose. Rich and seductive, I tried to identify it. It smelled wonderful butter, vanilla, chocolate and pecans...I focused on the loft; Blair was singing along with Dave Matthews and Santana. Oh, yeah, that incredible scent was coming from the loft, too. 

I dashed up the last flight, still following the scent. I went inside, where I was greeted by the most glorious sight; Blair was bent over the oven, removing the source of that amazing scent. Cookies, I noticed absently. My attention was focused on the vision in front of me. 

He was wearing an old pair of jeans, faded and soft, stretched taut across the firm globes of his ass. The urge to caress that denim covered ass was so strong that I stepped forward three paces before I could control myself. 

I waited until the cookies were safely on the counter before I spoke. "Hey, Chief, smells great." 

He turned around and greeted me with a sunny smile. "Jim! Glad you're home, man. We don't have to hide any bodies, do we? I know how you love IA." 

He had a streak of flour on his shirt, and another on his nose. His hair, worn short now, was even more tightly curled than usual, and Blair was glowing from the heat in the kitchen. I thought he looked adorable. The jeans that were so enticing form the back were even more dangerous from the front. The soft denim displayed his assets to advantage, the button fly subtly emphasizing his manhood. My fingers itched to undo those buttons, and I involuntarily took two more steps forward. 

I grabbed the counter and held myself in place. I cleared my throat. "What's with the Martha Stewart routine?" Good, I sounded normal, and Blair didn't seem to notice my death grip in the counter. What the hell was wrong with me? 

"I got this recipe from Rhonda. Her sister-in-law makes them. She calls them 'Better Than Sex Cookies'." His eyes sparkled with humor as he talked. "Rhonda wanted some, but she can't make them at home since Ken is allergic to nuts. I said I would bring some to the party tonight." 

"They smell incredible." I took in deep breath. "Vanilla, butter, eggs, chocolate, probably chips, right? And pecans. But there is something different about the pecans..." I trailed off. "It smells kind of like chocolate chip cookies, but different." 

Blair smiled at me. "Great - you can tell that just from the scent! It's not just pecans, its pecan butter, too. Here, try one." 

He handed me one of the cookies, still warm from the oven, and took one for himself. I lifted the cookie to my mouth. It smelled so good, and it still carried Blair's scent. I took a bite, and flavor exploded across my senses. I anchored myself to Blair's heartbeat, and allowed myself to sink into the cookie, enjoying each note of flavor, each change of texture, all the while surrounded by his scent. 

I noticed his heart rate increasing, heard him call my name. "Relax, Chief. I'm not zoning, I'm - savoring." I finished my cookie, watching closely as Blair finished his. 

He was standing next to me, licking his fingers. He had a small smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and I stared at it, entranced. 

"So, Jim. What do you think? They're good and all, but 'Better Than Sex'?" He gave me that teasing look, and I was lost. 

"Well, Chief," I growled, "I guess I'll have to do a comparison." I reached out and pulled him close, all the while wondering what the hell I thought I was doing. Giving him time to escape, I slowly leaned down and licked that little smear of chocolate off the corner of his mouth. He shivered slightly. I captured his lips, they opened beneath mine, and the world faded away. 

I tasted Blair, overlaid slightly by the flavors of the cookie, and it was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. We kissed; a perfect moment in time, but my starving lungs demanded oxygen. I pulled back, and dragged in a breath, then Blair kissed me back. 

Before I could blink, I found myself walked backwards out of the kitchen into the living room. I was busy kissing every part of Blair I could reach, so I let my Guide guide me. My hands were under his shirt, exploring his delightfully furry chest when I felt the sofa hit me in the back of the knees. I sat down and used the opportunity to pull his shirt off. When I felt the cool air hit my chest I realized Blair's hands has been busy, too. 

I pulled him into my lap, desperately fumbling with the buttons on his fly. Finally my shaking hands successfully unbuttoned him, and I freed his cock from its confinement. He was beautiful. His cock was warm and throbbing in my hands. His skin was soft like velvet, but he was hard, so hard. I could feel myself slipping into a zone, but Blair was whispering in my ear, pulling me back. 

I kissed him again, and nibbled my way across his jaw to his ear. He was making the most amazing sounds, and I wrapped my hand around his cock and began stroking in earnest. He was thrusting into my hand, and moaning. He fastened his lips on mine; I could feel his orgasm gathering, the subtle tightening of skin and muscle. Blair shouted my name. I felt almost scalded as his hot come splashed across my chest and belly and hand. 

I was caught by surprise as my own orgasm ripped through me; just the scent of Blair's come was enough to trigger me. He held me tight as I shuddered and cried out. 

We held each other as we came down. I stroked his back as he gasped for breath, and he leaned against me and gently kissed me. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I know," I said. "I just didn't know you were in love with me, the way I am with you". 

"I have been in love with you forever, I think." He sighed. "I didn't think you could ever be in love with me, though. I was so surprised when you kissed me..." 

"Chief, you smelled so good, when I came in, it was all I could do not to throw you on the floor and take you in the kitchen." 

"Ah-ha! It was the vanilla. It's a very sexy scent, it's almost as much of an aphrodisiac as cinnamon!" 

"Nah. It's definitely you. Those cookies do smell good, though." 

"So - are they?" 

"What?" 

"Better than sex." 

"Maybe. I haven't had sex in a long time." 

"But Jim-" 

"Chief, this wasn't sex," I interrupted. "This," I point out our sticky condition, "this is making love. And your cookies got nothing on that!" 

He smiled at me and snuggled closer. 

"Join me in the shower?" I asked. "We can make an early night of it." 

"It's New Year's eve, Jim. We're supposed to go to a party." 

"I don't need a party. I have everything I need right here." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

end 

Griffin's Better Than Sex cookies* 

Ingredients 

1 lb pecan pieces  
12 oz semi-sweet chocolate chips (I like Guittard's best)  
2 1/4 cups flour  
3/4 cup butter (1 and 1/2 sticks), softened  
1 tsp baking soda  
1 tsp salt  
1 1/2 tsp vanilla  
3/4 cup brown sugar  
1/2 cup granulated sugar, or so, 3/4 cup if you like sweeter cookies  
2 eggs 

Directions 

Preheat oven to 375 degrees. 

Take half the pecans, and process in a blender or food processor, until it has the texture of coarsely ground peanut butter. (Pecan butter will not be as oily as homestyle peanut butter.) 

Combine flour, salt and baking soda in a small bowl. 

Beat together pecan butter, butter, sugars and vanilla in a large mixer bowl until creamy. Add eggs and beat well. Gradually add in flour mixture until blended. Manually stir in remaining pecans and chocolate chips. Drop by rounded tablespoon onto ungreased cookie sheets. 

Bake for 9 to 15 minutes, depending on how rounded your spoon is, until the cookies are golden brown. Let cool on the cookie sheet for a couple of minutes, then remove to a wire rack to cool completely. 

Variation 

You may try toasting the pecans before processing, for a slightly roasted flavor. You can also reduce the sugar slightly and substitute milk chocolate chips for the semi-sweet. 

*The cookies were named by a co-worker. She is a very sweet lady who has led a very sheltered life. 


End file.
